Playing With Knives
by xB2UTY
Summary: After being abandoned and left for dead by the Dursleys, Harry is raised by vampires and enters the wizarding world with a whole different perspective. Slash DMHP, AU. Previously titled 'Vulture'
1. Chapter 1

Vulture

Disclaimer: Harry Potter would be fairly different if I owned it…

Warnings: slash later on in the story, mentions of child abuse, and OCs (the only important ones you need to know are Xavier and Alexandra, the others will just be random vampires, unless stated otherwise later on). Oh yes, and the title is subject to change sometime in the future because I no longer remember why I called it 'Vulture' in the first place and I don't think it fits the story.

Summary: After being abandoned and left for dead by the Dursleys, Harry is raised by vampires and enters the wizarding world with a whole different perspective.

I'm so happy ^_^ I fixed my computer despite having everyone tell me it was impossible, so I've been rubbing it in their faces all day. I was able to save all my documents and all the crap that was on it. Of course, there had been a few problems (my computer thought it was New Years… '03…) and getting it to start up was a pain in the ass, all the while me thinking I'd have to reboot it and erase all the memory, but in the end I saved it. So, err, Happy New Years! Enjoy this fic which had been sitting in my computer since March that couldn't be accessed until now!

Chapter One

The vampire smiled down softly at his young charge. Six years they had been together and the little child had grown on him. Harry, as the boy was known as, had filled the empty void in Xavier's life and had taught the cold vampire how to truly love someone. Xavier remembered the day he had found the boy. Alone, broken, and close to dying, flung to the side of the road like a rag doll was how Xavier had come upon him. Contrary to popular belief, vampires most certainly did not enjoy killing mindlessly or sucking the blood of humans; it was in their nature to do so, it wasn't entirely their fault and if they didn't feed they would die, or worse, go on a rampage. And although the scent of blood tempted him, Xavier wasn't that heartless as to kill a child. Instead he had saved the child's life and had gained a son.

Harry, far from being the small timid child he once was, was now going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Xavier was proud of his son who was just as good as any vampire he ever met. What he couldn't do with speed, he made up with agility and skill. And, although still being small due to the torture his relatives had put him through, Harry was definitely not one to mess with and was strong. Xavier didn't trust wizards or witches, mostly because of their prejudices against supposedly Dark Creatures, but he knew he couldn't teach Harry what he needed to know as a wizard. Yes, some vampires from their coven had taken to teaching Harry Vampire Magic and Harry was able to use it pretty well, but Harry needed to know how to use Wizarding Magic as well, and the vampires knew very little about Wizarding Magic other then a few easy charms and hexes. So, with a heavy heart, he would send his son to Hogwarts.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" With a yelp, Harry leapt up from the bed, only to get himself tangled in the sheets and fall to the floor. Xavier had a wide grin spread over his pale face and mirth dancing in his piercing blue eyes. From the floor, Harry glared up at his guardian. "Good morning, little one." Xavier greeted. Harry groaned in response. Not even bothering to get up from the floor, Harry pulled the sheets over his head and tried to resume sleeping. "Aw, don't be that way! C'mon, up and at 'em!" Seeing as Harry wasn't going to be moving from his position any time soon, Xavier took matters into his own hands.

Leaning down over the boy, Xavier quickly snatched the sheet away and started attacking Harry's sides with his spindly fingers. Xavier soon had the eleven year-old laughing and begging him for mercy. "Stop! I surrender!" Harry cried as he continued laughing. The vampire pulled away, satisfied with his victory. "I'll get you back for that." Harry said, mock glaring at Xavier.

"You may try, but you won't succeed!" Xavier threw his head back and let out a bellow of laughter. His laughter was cut short as he felt a tingling at his sides; the tell-tale sign that Harry had cast a wandless tickle charm on him. The child always was good at wandless magic. _'Dammit,' _was Xavier's last thought, before he fell to the floor laughing hysterically, clutching at his sides. "This is war!" Xavier yelled pouncing on the boy and bringing Harry back down on the floor. "Release me, you fiend and I _might _just let you live!"

"Never!" Harry cried defiantly. The two "battled" for a while, before a voice interrupted them.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" A stern voice snapped from the doorway. The two immediately gulped and turned to face her. The woman had long, wavy, dark brown hair that went down to her waist and ever-changing hazel eyes which often changed color with her moods. Her eyes were currently a dark green; that wasn't a good sign, though; at least they weren't black that would be much worse. She was dressed in regal clothing; a beautiful burgundy gown that accented her curves nicely that had gold trimmings.

"Good morning, dear." Xavier said pleasantly, trying to keep himself from laughing for the tickle charm still hadn't been taken off. Alexandra was his darling mate, whom he had found just a few months after finding Harry and she had only made their little family all the more perfect. She had immediately taken a liking to Harry and had accepted him as her child. Since Alexandra couldn't conceive children, she was more than happy than to have a beautiful child like Harry as her own.

Alexandra did _not _look amused. "Come along, Harry dear, let's go get you dressed and then get you some breakfast before you have to go."

"Yes, mom." Harry replied obediently before getting up from the floor and heading to the bathroom which was adjoined to his room to get ready.

"And take that charm off your father!" She yelled after him. Xavier sighed with relief as the charm was dropped, but with one look at his mate, he knew that it wasn't over yet.

"We were only having fun, Alex. You know we won't see him again until Christmas." Xavier said sadly. "I just want to spend as much time with him before he has to go off and join those other wizards." He sneered, not liking the idea of his son being surrounded by a bunch of wand-wielding dunderheads at all. If they ever found out that their "savior" was living with vampires they'd no doubt try to steal Harry away from them. Harry was theirs by law because of the blood adoption they performed, but considering who their little boy was, those bastards could probably think of a way to get around it.

"Aw, Xavier…" Alexandra came forward and engulfed her mate in a hug. "I know it will be tough, but we'll make it through. Harry will come back for the holidays and we'll make sure he has the best Christmas ever. And don't worry; Harry knows not to tell anyone we're his parents. Harry is a smart kid and can handle himself."

"You're right, just like always, but I'm just worried for him. So much has already been put on his shoulders and they'll be expecting a lot from him, but, he's just a child. He has a right to grow up just as every other normal child." Xavier said.

"I know, love and he will. We'll make sure of it." Alexandra replied, kissing Xavier's forehead softly. "For right now, just make sure our little man gets dressed and gets downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes, dear." Xavier said. Alexandra kissed him once again before getting up and heading out of the room. Sighing, Xavier got up and went to make sure all of Harry's things were packed in his trunk. Five minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom.

Ever since the adoption, his once messy raven black hair had become more tame and was now a dark dirty blonde just like Xavier's; his skin had become paler and his eyes were like Alexandra's, most of the time they stayed their original emerald green color but they still held an eerie glow about them. The blood adoption had improved his eyesight and hearing tenfold. Technically since Harry now had their blood running through him, he was a half-vampire and if he choose to, he could become a full-vampire, but his parents weren't about to force that onto him. If Harry wanted to live out his life and grow old like a human, Xavier and Alexandra wouldn't stop him, though they would be terribly depressed once he passed away.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Xavier asked, leaning down to Harry's level.

Harry gulped, before throwing his arms around his dad and hugging the vampire tightly. "I'm scared, dad." Harry whispered.

"Don't be, Harry. Everything will be fine. You'll make lots of friends and have a great time." Xavier reassured, hugging Harry back.

"What if… _he _comes after me?" Harry asked quietly.

Xavier tightened his hold on the boy, his blue eyes changing into crimson. "I'll kill him." The threat rang clear throughout the room and Harry instantly relaxed. His dad would protect him so the bad man wouldn't get him. After taking a few deep breaths, Xavier had calmed down and pulled away from Harry. "Here," Xavier pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was a rose pendant; the rose stood for Xavier's family and showed that Harry was his heir.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at his father uncertainly. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"First, you are my heir and any other vampire who knows what's good for them, will protect you. Second, I've placed a fairly strong glamour charm on it which will, when you put it on, make you look how you used to look; messy, untamable hair and all." Xavier placed his hand on Harry's head and ruffled the boy's hair.

Harry frowned. "Even my terrible eyesight?"

"Yes, even you're terrible, blurry, human eyesight." Xavier replied, at this Harry glared at him. "Fortunately, I've thrown away the glasses you came here with and have gotten you much better looking ones now." He handed Harry the more modern-style glasses that he had used to replace the ghastly thick, round ones the boy used to own. "You can thank me later. Now, let's get downstairs before your mother decides to come up looking for us. Hell hath no fury like woman scorned."

"I HEARD THAT!" Alexandra yelled from downstairs.

Harry snickered as his father's pale face became even paler. "I was just kidding, dear!" Xavier yelled back. "Hurry, lets go." He ushered Harry out the door and led him downstairs to the dining room.

…

The family of three walked through King's Cross Station, making their way to Platform 9¾. Alexandra and Xavier were wearing glamour's, just like Harry that not only changed their looks but lessened the effect of the natural allure vampires had on humans. Xavier was pushing Harry's trunk while Harry carried the birdcage which was for his owl familiar, Hedwig whom, as of right now, wasn't in the cage. Harry had decided to let her travel to Hogwarts by herself instead of being forced into a cage for the whole ride. He wasn't worried about her though; she always knew where he was and always came back to him.

Harry eyed the family of red-heads which were currently making their way through to Platform 9¾ and frowned. They were making such a ruckus; it was a wonder none of the muggles around them noticed how they were running through a wall. Surely a bunch of red-heads like them would at least catch _some _attention. Harry shrugged; he knew how ignorant muggles could be especially with something that was unknown to them.

They waited patiently for the family to make their ways through, before going through themselves. Harry stared at the great scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express and felt nervousness creep up his spine. His hand instinctively tightened around his mother's as they walked forward. This would be the first time in six years that he would be separated from them and he didn't know what he'd do when he couldn't see them all the time. Alexandra looked down at him, her own resolve crumbling. She pushed away the want to wrap her arms around him and take him back home; she knew that they needed to do this.

"Harry," Alexandra said softly, calling the boy's attention to her. "I know you're scared, love, but it'll be alright. Remember, your father and I love you, and will always be here for you." Harry gave his mother a bright smile and hugged her around the waist. Alexandra rubbed his back soothingly with one hand while the other carded through his now messy, raven hair. They pulled away and Alexandra started rearranging his clothing; tucking there and pulling here, before moving on to try to tame his hair. _Try _being the operative word.

"Okay, okay, stop coddling him, Alex." Xavier said exasperatedly. Alexandra glared at him causing him to gulp, and continued with what she was doing.

"_Mom,_" Harry whined.

"Fine," Alexandra huffed. "Make sure to write us every chance you get. And don't hesitate to contact us if someone is bothering you. Mommy will kill anyone who messes with my baby."

"_Mom!_"

"Well, it's true." Alexandra said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyways, I want to know everything that goes on; what classes you have, your friends, etcetera."

"Yes, mom." Harry said.

"Good." Alexandra smiled.

The train's whistle blew, signaling it was almost time to leave. "Time to go, kiddo." Xavier said, pulling Harry into his arms to give him a brief hug. "Like your mother said, write to us. It'll be terribly boring without you in the manor." Xavier sighed. "I can only prank your mother so much before she goes ballistic and kills me." He added in a whisper. The vampire yelped in pain as Alexandra smacked him upside the head. "Ow… A-anyways, we'll miss you, Harry."

"I'll miss you, too, dad." Harry replied.

"You better get going now." Xavier said as he pulled away. Harry nodded, taking his trunk from his father. With a heavy heart, Harry headed towards the train. Taking one last look at his parents, he waved goodbye to them before going into the train and going in search of an empty compartment. Luckily there was one near the end of the train which had no one occupying it.

Harry cursed his short height as he tried putting his trunk on the top rack. Muttering to himself, he used wandless magic to lift it up onto the rack instead. It was just about there when the compartment door slid open, ruining his concentration. He quickly moved away as the trunk fell to the ground. He turned to look at the person who had come in. The boy was a few inches taller than himself, with platinum blonde hair, almost white and silver eyes. He stared agape at Harry, before a mask of indifference fell over his features.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. I'm Harry."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced. Draco walked into the compartment and sat down. Harry turned back to his trunk and frowned. He pulled out his wand from his robes and muttered a "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" levitating the trunk onto the rack. He tucked his wand away again and plopped down onto his seat with a sigh. "So, what house do you think you'll get into?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I never really put much thought into it before." Harry pondered, scratching his head.

"Well, no one's really sure until they get there, but _I _know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family's been in it." Draco replied confidently.

"Sly and cunning, eh?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Better than brash and stupid." Draco huffed.

"Touché," Harry said, laughing.

"I wish first years could play Quidditch and have a broom. It isn't fair we have to wait a year." Draco said angrily. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"No, but I'd like to." Harry replied.

The boys continued talking like that for a while before Draco's friends came looking for the blonde-haired boy. "There you are, Draco!" A girl squealed as she threw open the door. She immediately went to Draco's side and threw her arms around him to give him a tight hug. Another boy walked in, sighing at the girl's antics. "Blaise and I were looking everywhere for you!"

"Get off me, Pansy!" Draco said, pushing the girl away. The girl, Pansy, feigned a hurt look and pouted. "Don't look at me that way, Parkinson."

"Fine," Pansy rolled her eyes. That's when they noticed Harry. "Oh, hello!" Pansy greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Harry." Harry replied. He learned long ago, that it was better just to give people his first name rather than his whole name.

"And I'm Blaise Zabini." The dark skinned boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, smiling to them. Blaise sat beside him while Pansy sat next to Draco. The four began talking about the houses, classes, and Quidditch. Harry was happy to see that none of them seemed to notice the scar on his forehead, and if they had, they didn't act like it and for that, Harry was grateful. Sometime later in the ride, a bushy-haired girl appeared in the door asking if they had seen a toad because some boy named Neville had lost one. They shook their heads and then the girl was gone.

"We'll be arriving soon, we should change." Blaise said suddenly, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. Harry put down the book he had been reading, watching as Pansy left to get changed elsewhere. Sighing, he pulled out his uniform and started putting it on as did Draco and Blaise. The nervousness from earlier crept back up Harry's spine as the scarlet train neared its destination. He had never really put much thought into what House he would be in before, all four had their pros and cons and were each good in their own right. Gryffindors were brave and heroic, Hufflepuffs were loyal and true, Ravenclaws were intelligent and witty, and Slytherins were sly and cunning. All in all, any of them would've been a good choice, but Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all dead set for Slytherin what with coming from dark families, it was expected they get into Slytherin. But, what if he didn't get into Slytherin? Would they still be his friends if he didn't?

The more he thought this over, the more he dreaded the sorting. _Hogwarts: A History _said that an old hat sorted them into their Houses, so maybe he could persuade the hat into putting him into Slytherin or something along those lines. He somehow doubted that would work; the hat would place him in the House that suited him the best, not listen as he moaned and groaned about how he wanted to be with his new friends. Besides, he refused to beg the hat to put him in Slytherin; he'd just have to grin and bear it.

As the train came to a halt, Harry gulped. Following Draco and Blaise, they went to find Pansy and then got together on one of the boats that the giant had instructed them to board. Harry could barely contain his awe as the small boat moved forward on its own (although he had seen and used magic many times, it still awed him to see it performed) and didn't even try to as Hogwarts came into view. The large castle was beautiful. Lights shown out through the windows, reflecting on the surface of the water, and Harry could feel the magic pulsating around him. It was wonderful.

* * *

Yesh, the sorting will be in the next chapter ^^

_Which House do you think Harry should be in?_

Anyways, before you all start wondering and asking how it even got to this point in the story, don't worry the prologue is being written right now and all the events of the last six years will be explained. So, that will be posted sometime soon, hopefully in the near future. Truthfully, I don't feel I've made Harry sly or cunning enough to be in Slytherin especially with the part where he was saying goodbye to Xavier and Alexandra, so you may vote what house you think Harry should be in.

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Playing With Knives

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except the idea and my OCs ^^

Warnings: Past mentions of child abuse, slash in later chapters, and OCs.

Pairing: Draco/Harry (though it won't be for a long time, they're only eleven!).

Hello my pretties. First off before we start this story, I've got stuffs to say. Although Harry is no longer technically vision impaired, I will not be omitting his glasses even if no one has seen him since he was a baby; I still believe his glasses make him who he is, if that makes any sense… Also, I don't really know if writing 'mom' instead of 'mum' is a bad thing. If you look back, I never stated whether or not Harry lived in the UK, so there! (He does, but that's not the point). Er, anyways, I'll try to rectify things like that in the future. And last, as I said in the last chapter, I have no idea why I named it 'Vulture' in the first place and that the title is subject to change.

Chapter Two

The day had come; Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been terrified at the news just a few years ago when muggle authorities had found the tortured and mangled remains of the Dursley family down in their home in Surrey. Aurors had immediately been sent to the home and the situation had turned dire when they found the briefest trace of Vampire Magic within the home. Vampires were very distrusting and spiteful of the wizarding community as a whole; if they had Harry Potter, the magical world was doomed. When Harry's letter had returned, signed by Harry himself, Dumbledore was beyond relieved. Surely if Harry had been taken by vampires, he would've already been dead or they wouldn't have allowed him to come. Dumbledore assumed this meant that Harry had been in the vicinity when the Dursleys had been attacked and that the only problem now was to figure out who raised the boy. He sincerely hoped it was a muggle family or perhaps a Light family like the Weasleys; if not, he was sure he could find a way to rectify it.

Dumbledore smiled jovially as the new first years were led in by McGonagall. His eyes quickly scanned over the lot of them before landing on a small black haired boy. His smile, if possible, grew even wider; he'd recognize that messy Potter hair anywhere. This boy was Harry Potter. Dumbledore's smile faltered a bit once he saw who Harry was talking to. The white blonde hair, pale skin, and aristocratic features were a dead giveaway; a Malfoy. Now, Dumbledore didn't truly have any prejudices against his students and gave them all a fair chance; people like Severus were proof of this, but he considered that the circumstances were a bit different in Harry Potter's case. Harry was the Boy Who Lived, a figure of the Light and for him to be seen with someone from a predominantly Dark family didn't send out a good message at all.

The Great Hall became silent as the Sorting Hat began its annual song; surprising most of the new first years and gaining gasps from the eleven year olds. After the hat finished its song, everyone cheered. McGonagall took her place standing beside the hat and read off the names of firsts off of the scroll in her hand, calling them up to be sorted. Each House hollered and clapped for every new first year that joined their House, while the other three Houses clapped politely. It was no surprise when the Malfoy boy and the Parkinson girl got sorted into Slytherin. Then the moment they'd all been waiting for, Harry Potter was called up to be sorted.

As soon as McGonagall said his name, everything had become eerily quiet before whispers broke out. It hadn't been made a secret that Harry Potter's family had been murdered, not for lack of trying to keep it under wraps, but the Daily Prophet was very good at weeding out information from the ministry. After the Daily Prophet had released their terribly over exaggerated version of what happened to the Dursleys, the news had spread like wildfire across the nation. Luckily, the fact that there had been Vampire Magic found at the scene hadn't been released. Dumbledore could only imagine the pandemonium that would ensue at that. But, that was no longer a problem as Harry Potter was here and that was the past.

…

A solemn expression swept over Harry's features, masking the anxiousness he felt. The fact that everyone in the Great Hall was now staring shamelessly at him made him feel a bit queasy. He was somewhat used to the attention; especially since after he had recovered from what the Dursleys had done to him his parents had made sure that he was always surrounded by people who loved him and the parties he and his parents attended were always filled with vampires curious about the scar on his forehead. But, the stares he was getting here were unnerving. The vampires were simply curious about him, nothing like the hero-worshipers he saw in here. It was disgusting really; him being famous because he survived and James and Lily Potter had died. He was a baby for Pete's sakes! He didn't even want this so-called fame! Those stupid wizards had another thing coming if they thought he was going to put up with their blatant stares and save their sorry asses from Voldemort when the psycho resurfaced.

Sitting down at the stool, Harry waited patiently for Professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head. Shock broke through the mask he was wearing when the hat began speaking to him. "Ah, Mr. Potter I've been waiting for you, but it isn't Potter anymore, is it?" Harry felt his stomach drop; he had known that a hat sorted him but he didn't know that the hat could look through his mind! Otherwise he would've prepared himself better. The hat chuckled within his mind, causing Harry to bristle. "How else am I to sort you? Do not worry; I cannot relay anything of what I see in students' minds to anyone. Your secrets are perfectly safe with me. Now, where should I place you?

"Let's see, let's see, plenty of courage I see, though you do not tend to throw yourself headfirst into situations, so perhaps not Gryffindor. Very loyal to your family and those who have been able to gain your trust, but the idea of placing you with a bunch of innocent Hufflepuffs just seems terrible and I'd feel guilty for letting you loose on them. Not a bad mind and very intuitive, but hardly the studious type. Where shall ever will I put you?"

'_Slytherin!' _Harry replied before he could stop himself. Well, the hat _had _asked.

"Slytherin, eh? Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Well, since you did manage to slip past the wards without being detected as a dangerous creature and came all this way to Hogwarts, I guess you do deserve a reward. Brace yourself, young one, for the road that lies ahead of you is a dangerous path indeed and there will be many obstacles to stop you in your endeavors. Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

The hat's last word was yelled out across the entire hall. Silence befell the room, as they all watched the Boy Who Lived shakily remove the hat from his head and placed it on the stool. Suddenly, the whole of Slytherin table erupted in cheers, students from Ravenclaw clapped politely while students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were still in shock. Harry smiled at his new friends and sat beside Pansy at the Slytherin table. After regaining her composure, McGonagall started calling more first years up again. Soon Blaise joined Draco, Pansy, and Harry at the table and sat beside Draco.

Dumbledore stood up from his spot at the head table and expertly masked the shock from Harry's sorting off of his face. "Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Everybody clapped, though Harry wasn't sure what to do after the headmaster's odd choice of words and instead took to watching as food appeared on the tables. Various assortments of food were lined up and down the tables; though Harry wasn't sure he'd be eating much of it. Human food made him somewhat nauseous now, his stomach didn't entirely bode well with it anymore especially with food like this which was covered with House Elf magic. He was already feeling a bit sick with all the light magic which practically seeped from the very foundations of Hogwarts; he didn't need to consume it as well.

Harry picked disdainfully at his food, moving it this way and that over his plate, occasionally eating a bit of it. When the food was replaced with desserts though, Harry happily dug in, uncaring if it made him sick or not. When he had lived with the Dursleys, he had been deprived of sweets and never knew of the sugary goodness, but as soon as Xavier had given him some chocolate, he had gained somewhat of a sweet tooth. The sweet tooth carried on in him after the adoption and his parents quickly figured out that if there were to be sweets in their house, then they would have to be well hidden from their son with several disguising charms over them which would render Harry's sensitive nose for sweets, useless. Unfortunately, Xavier wasn't as good at hiding candy as Alexandra was and occasionally forgot to disguise their scent; Xavier's secret stash had never been so low.

As Harry enjoyed his dessert, his sharp ears couldn't help but pick up the whispers that spread across the hall about him. It was quite annoying and Harry resisted the urge to yell at them all. He knew it had been a shock that he was placed in Slytherin, but it was their fault for assuming things in the first place. Just because James and Lily Potter had been in Gryffindor, didn't mean he would be a lion. Don't get him wrong; he loved James and Lily, for giving him life and loving him, but he had barely even known them. How could who they were influence him if he could hardly remember them?

Ugh. All these whispers were ruining the enjoyment of his dessert, especially the nasty rumor from Gryffindor saying that his new friends were tainting him and turning him dark that was spreading quickly to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"So, Harry," Pansy started, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" She asked.

"It's great." Harry replied, smiling.

"You know, I was half expecting you to be sorted into Gryffindor." Blaise stated softly. "Didn't know you had it in you, Potter."

Harry groaned. "I wish people would get over that. I mean, I know my mum and dad were in Gryffindor, but I didn't even know them."

"Yea, but you're also the "Boy Who Lived"." Draco said mockingly, smiling as Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, "The Chosen One", "Wonder Boy", "Savior of the Light", "The—"

"Shut up, I get it!" Harry snapped, mock-glaring at his friend.

"Just saying."

"As for that load of rubbish, they can believe whatever they like, I honestly don't care. I was a baby for Pete's sakes, if anything; Lily Potter should be the hero, not me." Harry said as he picked up another treacle tart from the tray. The other three nodded in agreement. Soon, the food disappeared, and they were sent off to their dormitories. As they were led through the hallways by the Slytherin prefect, Marcus Flint, Harry took the time to look around and remember the way.

Along the way to the dungeons, he was introduced to more of the Slytherins in his year. Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and a couple of body guard-looking type of eleven year-olds named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle didn't speak much, and had only grunted in response when Draco introduced them. Theodore, whom insisted they called him Theo, wasn't very talkative either, preferring to just listen, now and then adding his own input. Millicent reminded Harry a bit of Crabbe and Goyle, though she wasn't as near as dimwitted as they were. Daphne, on the other hand, had plenty to talk about and was everything the pureblooded witch she was bred to be.

"Alright, little firsties, this is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories." Marcus explained, gesturing to the blank expanse of wall behind him. "The password changes every two weeks or so, and you best remember it because if you get locked out, no one is going to open the entrance for you." Whispering the password just loud enough for them all to hear him, Harry watched as the wall pulled way to reveal the entrance. Once Marcus led them inside, Harry studied the Slytherin common room curiously. Comfy-looking chairs were littered all over the room, as well as a few couches, along with tables in which students could do their homework on. Warmth radiated from the large fireplace, illuminating the room in its soft glow.

Just then their head of house, which Draco had explained was the strange professor that had been glaring at Harry, Severus Snape, walked in. The first years all quieted down and began to listen as the dour man spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts, as I am sure you are all aware, I am your head of house, Professor Snape and I am the Potions professor. Unlike other houses, I will not condone bad behavior from any of my snakes." Harry bristled as the man looked at him as he said this. Harry had a feeling that he would not like Professor Snape at all. "While you are here and away from home, you shall be family and will treat each other as such. Fighting against each other outside of Slytherin house will not be tolerated, for as most of you know, many of the other houses carry often times false prejudices against us snakes, and we must show a united front to them." He explained. "I expect all of my snakes to receive adequate grades and if you ever need help, then feel free to come to my office or please go to one of the prefects. And the most important thing to remember, is if you must do it, don't get caught."

With that, the man strode out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry liked that kind of thinking, as long as he didn't get caught doing something bad, he wouldn't get punished. Then again, Snape didn't seem to like him very much and he wouldn't be surprised if Snape decided to punish him anyways. It was just his luck to already have a teacher hate him, and it wasn't even the first day yet.

"Okay," Marcus started, gaining back their attention. "Girls' dorms are to the right and boys' are to the left. Boys are forbidden to enter the girls' dorms and vice versa, unless stated otherwise, to do so will result in a detention with Flich." He threatened. "Two to a room, partner up!" The first years immediately started partnering up and after they were done, a roll of parchment appeared in Marcus' hands. He read off the pairs, telling them where their room was. "As of right now, you are unable to change dorm-mates, unless there are special circumstances that require you to do so or you have written permission from Snape. If you have no questions, head up to your dorms and get ready for bed."

Harry and Draco went up to the dorm that they would be sharing for the next seven years together and bid goodnight to Blaise and Pansy. Entering their room, Harry was surprised to see his trunk sitting at the end of one of the beds; magic really was an awesome thing. There were two beds, each with dark green covers and matching curtains surrounding them. Bed had never seemed so inviting, what with having spent hours in an uncomfortable train seat, Harry just wanted to sleep. Despite the risks he was taking by going to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't be happier with the current outcomes. He knew he had promised to write to his parents, but that could wait until tomorrow, for now he was just going to enjoy himself.

* * *

Slytherin won by a landside, sorry to those of you who voted Ravenclaw. I kinda felt stupid for asking, but it doesn't matter, I wanted to know how you all felt. Er, I know I forgot the whole bit with Quirrell, but I don't feel like going to fix it *shrugs*, I'll just put him in the next chapter or something.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


End file.
